Kaching!
by Pirazz
Summary: Jacob loses it one day and changes in front of a runaway girl huddled in a telephone booth. Grace, the witty blond girl that witnessed the change, says she'll keep quite if they give her a place to stay. Of course, they really can't say no. JxOC HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovies. Welcome to chapter one of my brandy new fanfic.

So, I'm a Jacob Black fangirl. I would side with him over Edward any day of the week, but I can clearly see that Bella does not love him in the same way that she loves Edward. This makes me sad, because I love Jacob. And he deserves love. So, I made him this girl. I was afraid of a Sue, so I tested her and it proved to be a mere seven out of hundreds. Fabulous, No?

Anyways. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it and I beg you to review.

XXX

Jacob was in a foul mood. The same mood he'd been in for a very long time. That mood where he was angry and temperamental, but not pissed off enough to explode into a werewolf. His hands would occasionally twitch with frustration when he let her cross his mind. To make his anger even worse school was being completely unfair to him. Him and the other werewolves were the teachers pets, but they still had to sit in school for hours after restless nights with no sleep. The teachers also required that they put forth some effort, which Jacob simply didn't want to deal with. Usually he was a hard worker but lately he had seemed to have lost his motivation for school, and life in general. If only Bella were here. She always made him feel better.

He swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought of her. Bella. They had been so close, the best of friends, and now she wouldn't even come to see him. Bella did say that she had been grounded, and that it wasn't Edward's fault but Jacob didn't believe that. Billy kept giving him notes from Charlie that were signed with Bella's loopy cursive. Charlie wouldn't mind if she came to visit him, in fact, he was certain that he liked Bella hanging out with him more than having her hanging out with Edward. Bella just couldn't see what was right in front of her, and it was upsetting. Edward had so much control over her, and she just let him have it because she was convinced that she loved him.

Jacob had been mulling over this for too many hours to count. Today was a particularly bad day. He just couldn't get her out of his head. It got to the point where he couldn't handle school anymore. He left in the middle of fourth period and took off into the woods. The exhilaration of running was enough to distract him for a little while. It wasn't until his brothers were trying to calm down that he really had enough. He knew that they were just trying to help, but they were doing the opposite instead. And what was worse, they didn't seem to get the picture that the talking they were doing wasn't helping any.

He hated all of this. He wanted to see Bella again. He wanted the voices out of his head. He wanted to be normal. But he couldn't because of the curse that ruled his existance. Unable to take it anymore, Jacob exploded back into a boy with a scream on the side of the road. His naked torso heaved and he panted as he stared at the pavement. His clothes had been flung across the ground with teeth marks from where he had been carying them. He hopped over quickly and pulled on his jeans and boxers.

_That was a really stupid thing to do._ Jacob thought as he buttoned up his jeans. Oddly enough, it did make him feel better.

The road he'd run out on was desolate and barren. He checked around to make sure though. He'd been to overwhelmed by all of his thoughts to concentrate on anything. He peered down the street and found his heart beat get faster at the sight of a telephone booth.

That's when he saw the body. It was a girl, looking like she shouldn't be out of high school yet. Her petite frame was huddled at the bottom of a phone booth, with both of her hands pressed up against the glass. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide as she stared at him without shame. She seemed ecstatic in some way. Though her mouth was dropped, it seemed more of a pleasant surprise than anything else. Like the shock you'd feel after walking in on your surprise birthday party.

It was enough to make Jake's stomach drop with fear. What had she seen? Had he just exposed them all? How long had she been there? Why hadn't he smelt her? His day had just gone from bad to worse.

The girl's day was much different than his. Hers seemed to brighten with a whole new venue. Her day had been on the same track as Jacob's had been. She was miles from her home, had no place to stay but in her car, and was running low on cash and sleep. That wolf coming out of the woods and exploding into a man was such a pleasant shock. When she had gotten to La Push, the last thing she had expected was a werewolf.

She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and stood up and swung the booth's door open and sprinted to Jacob.

Jacob was still dumbstruck. His shock had rendered him motionless. Had he really just exposed his pack? If so, Sam was going to kill him.

"Oh my god!" She said with bright hysteria. "What were you – How'd you – Can I – WOW!"

"Yeah. I'm thinking that too." Jacob put his hands to his temples and tried to massage away the migraine he was getting. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. The blonde wasn't helping any either. She was squealing and hopping around in excitement and spitting out words that made no sense at all in context. Maybe he could just slip out while she was freaking out and she wouldn't notice.

Not likely.

Jacob took a suspicious step backwards and that caught her attention. She stopped babbling and her face fell. A sad look came onto her face and her shoulders sagged. "Please don't go."

Jake let his tense shoulders sag too. He was a sucker for please. You could get him to do just about anything with a little please.

The petite blonde blinked her blue eyes at him. "Are you going?"

"You asked me not to…" Jacob said in a defeated tone, not looking her in the eyes.

The blonde bit her lip and looked down the road, then back at Jacob. When he lifted his head, Jake could see the gears working behind her eyes. He was a little bit afraid of what was coming next.

"I need a place to stay." She said finally, wincing away from his reaction a little. It was like she expected him to explode.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. That wasn't exactly what he had expected. Then again, he wasn't really sure what he was expecting. Maybe for her to pull out a tranquilizer and take him to the zoo. "Are you blackmailing me?" She could, of course, do that sort of thing with the information she'd found and he'd have to comply because there was really nothing else he could do about it.

The blonde's eyebrows shot up and she put up her hands while shaking her head 'no'. "Oh god no." She put her head in her hands for a second and then looked back up at Jacob. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

Jacob just nodded, acknowledging her but not really giving anything away. He still wasn't really sure how to react to her… and the thought that she might knock him out was running quickly through his irrational head.

When Jacob didn't say anything, the girl crossed the distance she had danced away and held out her hand. "I think we started out the wrong way. Usually people give out their names and date for a while before they ask to move in with them." She laughed. Shaking her blonde head of hair at her silliness. When she looked up at him, she smiled. "I'm Grace. Grace Kelley."

Jacob smiled back at her, thankful for the normality of an introduction in the abnormality that spawned their meeting. He took her tiny hand in his and shook. "Jacob Black."

"Well. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob Black." Grace said, a smile still on her face. "Would you like to discuss our situation at a less open location?"

Jake nodded thankfully. "The alpha will want to see you… and me." He seemed to realize just how bad it was when he said it out loud. Sure, he had been aware of it before but now it was really hitting home. "God, Sam's gonna kill me." He muttered.

"I'll distract him." Grace piped in. Even though she had no clue about who this Sam was, she was fairly certain that he would be killing Jacob because of her. Looping her arm through Jacob's. The contact startled him for a moment, but Grace seemed to notice and she looked up at him. "Do you mind?"

Jacob shook his head. He didn't really mind. it was just different and odd. "Where are we walking to?" He was planning on running into the woods and calling a meeting right there, but he didn't really want to. So, he waited for Grace's plan, praying it was something better than his.

"Well, I was hoping that you knew something about fixing cars." Grace said hopefully. "Mine broke down a little ways down the road and I can't figure out what's wrong with it for the life of me."

Hooray! Something familiar!

Jacob smiled. "I know a lot about cars." He boasted. Plus, driving to Sam's house was probably a better idea anyways. Out in the open, there was no house or Emily to calm Sam down.

Grace was doing a pretty good job of clearing away his anxiety. He knew he was still screwed, but it was nice to have a smiling face and a voice of reason. His heart fell in his chest when he was reminded of Bella. Grace was so much like her. Well, not too much. He was just embellishing on everything because he missed her so much. The pair seemed to have the same style, same size, and same attraction for danger and the supernatural. Other than that he wasn't really sure. They did only just met a minute ago, and there could be a whole other side of her that wasn't remotely like Bella.

Jake hoped not.


	2. I Wanna Talk To You

Alrighty. Here's the second installment of the series. May I just say, ECLIPSE COMES OUT TOMMOROW!!! HUZZAH! I'm so excited, but a bit torn. The end chapters of this fic have already been written, and I'm sure that my fic's plot line wont follow the book's. Just so you know. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

XXX

"I don't think you understand that I'm saying no for your benefit." Sam Uley said calmly in his kitchen. It was surprisingly not taking a great deal of effort to not explode. The way this girl spoke and phrased things was slightly manipulating. He honestly felt compelled to listen to what she had to say and take it into consideration. He obviously had to take it into consideration, the fact that she knew about them was a mighty bit of leverage, but her arguments were solid. It was becoming more and more difficult to come up with a reason she shouldn't be a surrogated member of their pack.

Grace sighed. She was tired of being charismatic, but if legends meant anything at all she knew she'd have to keep the pack leader calm if she were going to get her way... which she was determined to do.

"Sir, I am able to comprehend what you're telling me." She gnawed on her lip for a second while trying to pull words out of her head. She was having just about the same amount of trouble that Sam was. Her arguments were getting harder and harder to make. "And it's not that I don't care about the inevitable danger, it's just that I'm sure I've faced much worse."

"Worse?" Sam said, whipping back like he was avoiding an attack. "What's worse than a pack of exploding men?"

Grace bit her lip and all eyes fell on her. She didn't look at any of them; afraid of what secrets her eyes might give away. Than it hit her. Her eyes snapped up to Sam. "You keep this pack a secret, right?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to reply but Grace cut him off with her hand in the air. "You do good things though. Things that deserve awards and praise, but you keep it a secret. You've done that to protect your pack. I'm guessing that you've sworn them to secrecy. Correct?"

Sam nodded his head and quirked an eyebrow at her. He wasn't really following her train of thought.

"Well, that's what I'm doing. I'm protecting myself and the people that I used to be with. I have a secret that I would probably be killed for." She took a breath, satisfied with her argument. "Please don't ask me to explain."

Sam held her gaze, edgy about the entire situation. The only thing that he was completely sure of was that he was that he was going to have to kill Jacob for exposing them. He had to hand it to the idiot though. He couldn't have picked a better person to reveal their secret to. She was handling it all very well.

"I need a place to stay." Grace said again. Remembering Jacob's reaction she added, "It's not black-mail, it's just a fact."

Sam still looked at her. He was having mixed feelings about her. There was the sympathy he felt for her not having a home, and then there was the fear of her well being while just being in his house. There was also a bit of suspicion about who she had been with before La Push. Was she another Bella?

He sighed. Sam was the alpha, but this should be the decision of the pack. He looked at Emily and then at Grace. "You stay with Emily." He turned to Jacob. "You come with me."

Jacob winced a little. No more house. No more Emily. No more Grace and her weird way with words.

In short, he was royally screwed.

XXX

Grace sat back on the couch and twiddled her thumbs. She hadn't moved . Her heart beat thumped loudly in her ears. She had done all she could have done. There was nothing she could do. She had presented her argument, and all she could do was hope that they liked it. Or, liked her rather.

Emily, who had been buzzing around her house doing house-wife-like things, sat down next to Sarah and looked at the girl with wonder. Emily had found out that her boyfriend was a werewolf but had stuck with him because she loved him too much to care. Sarah had seen a werewolf transformation and was completely fine with it. What's even more atypical was that she wanted to stay around the werewolves despite the danger that her scar represented.

When Grace had come in, she had sort of stared at Emily's face. By now, Emily was used to it. The way that Grace had looked at her was in a curious way. She had cocked her head to the side and looked between Jacob and Emily and then moved on. Emily knew that people who knew her liked to tell newcomers of her condition, but considering the look of 'Oh shit, I forgot something.' On Jake's face, Emily didn't think that Grace had known beforehand.

Emily opened her mouth to talk to Grace but for a second nothing came out. When words came to her, she said. "I don't want to jinx it, but I think that they should let you stay."

Grace looked up at Emily, unsure if she wanted to be kind and cool or just push her off with the first thing that came to her mind ("It's not like they have much of a choice.").

She opted for a smile and a nod in Emily's direction.

Honestly, Emily was bit surprised at her lack of talking. When she was talking with Sam and Jacob, her mouth had nearly never stopped. Of course, that was when she was trying to win an argument. But Emily wasn't one to let her mental questions go unanswered.

"You seem a lot quieter." Emily maneuvered around the coffee table and sat down next to the petite blonde.

Grace didn't look up at Emily. She just sat there and watched herself twiddle her thumbs. "Thinking." Was her only reply.

"About what?" Emily asked. This girl made her curious. There was something about her that made Emily want to ask questions. She was sure that Sam had noticed it too, and she was pretty sure that that was why he was even considering letting her stay. Well, that and the fact that they should probably keep her close to make sure she didn't blab.

"Everything that's on my mind." Grace said without thinking of an answer.

"Such as?" Emily probed.

It was then that Grace looked to Emily. She stopped twiddling her fingers and folded them in her lap. "Well, werewolves for one. How I never even thought that the legends weren't really legends. Seems quite silly now." Grace giggled at herself. "Silly, and somewhat exciting. I thought that I was done with exciting and dangerous, but I guess not." It was at this point that Grace realized she was rambling. She decided to keep going since Emily _had _asked for it. "I like this kind of sort of danger a lot more. It seems safer and more fun." She sighed and shrugged. "And of course I'm thinking about the life I left when I ran away. What they're doing, if they miss me, are they looking for me, will they ever think to look here. I'm also thinking that if werewolves exist, there must be more than that…" She paused; looking for a way to eloquently put what she wanted to say but gave up with a shrug. "That kind of stuff."

If Emily was being honest with herself, she really hadn't been expecting her to answer and for her to answer it truthfully. Nodding, she gained a level of respect for the newcomer. Most people wouldn't have answered and brushed it off with some witty replies. Emily was sure that Grace could come up with some, but she'd answered her even though it was clear that she didn't really want to.

That was when heard the familiar elephant-like rumble of the pack young werewolves into the back door of the house. Patting Grace's knee, she stood up. "That'll be the boys."

Grace stood too, now quite nervous. She knew she was good at making/winning arguments, but she always felt like there was something that she had missed and that because of it, her argument would fail.

She followed Emily closely into the kitchen where the boys had all gathered around the tiny table. Seeing them made her even more nervous. The boys looked at her, and she hid her hands behind her back to try and hide the fact that they were trembling.

Her eyes fell on Sam. Being the alpha, she expected that he would be the one to break the news to her. She sucked in her breath at the same moment that he did and held it until his voice filled the kitchen. "You still don't seem to understand the danger."

Oh lord. Another argument. Hoorah for distractions.

The thing was, Grace did feel like she understood. Keeping company with supernatural creatures always came with bodily harm. It was unavoidable. "But I do understand that you're trying to warn me, and it's much appreciated. But I'm going to get into danger anyways." Grace gave herself a mental 'meh'. Her argument was weak. So much for being good at it.

Sam, however, seemed defeated. Despite the fact that wasn't making the best points of her life, she hadn't budged on her subject. It had reminded him, and the rest of the pack, of Bella. That situation had ended badly because Bella had already grown attached to vampires. From what Grace had told them, and the reaction he saw her having to Jacob when they had first met, she hadn't even had dealings with vampires before. It was possible that she was lying, but something in her eyes screamed that she hadn't spoken a lie since they had met.

Whether it be that he could see that Emily liked Grace, or that he was glad to see Jacob seemed to be moving on from Bella, or if it was simply because he was intrigued by her secret, Sam didn't know. But he had decided that the petite blonde could stay with them.

The silence hung over them as Sam worked out his pros and cons. He took a final glance around the room, scanning all the faces and finally landing on Emily's. For a second he reconsidered his decision, not wanting the same fate for Grace that had befallen Emily. But if the two were anything alike, he would have to know that there was no stopping either of them once they had made up their mind.

Sam returned his gaze to Grace and said softly, "You can stay."

Grace blinked twice before smiling widely. "I can?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can." Sam said, defeated.

Jacob looked in between the two of them once and on the second time he caught Grace's eyes. He was beginning to wonder where she was going to stay.

Grace could care less. She was completely absorbed in trying to keep herself together. The obvious effort she was putting into keeping herself calm made Emily smile. It would be very nice to have another girl around.

Emily eventually asked the imminent question that was on everyone's mind, but actually hadn't been thought of while the wolves were running. "Where is Grace going to stay?"

Grace blinked around the room. Suddenly realizing that she had stumbled onto a pack of wolves completely composed of males. Where _was _she going to stay?

Sam turned to Jacob immediately, and Jacob realized that Grace was going to be his punishment. He really couldn't complain about it though. He was the one that hadn't checked before exploding.

The person in question didn't actually like the prospect of staying with Jacob. She wanted to be with the other girl in the wolf pack. The _only _other girl. She sneaked a glance at Emily, who smiled down at her and patted her back in a comforting manner.

The unspoken arrangement was sealed when Grace dutifully left Emily's side and Joined Jacob's. The entire ordeal made Grace anxious and she didn't know why. She had been okay with the whole thing before she knew that there were more wolves and a girl she could connect with. Hell, she didn't even want to connect with Emily at the beginning.

She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid and sexist.

Living with a man couldn't be that much different than what she had grown up with (which was a bunch of girls of all ages cooped up in one institution). And if it was, she would just have to get used to it.

Or not.


End file.
